Russian Roulette (Playing With Fire)
by kamboja
Summary: Bermain api akan membuatmu terbakar; sama halnya dengan cinta. Dan cinta itu seperti memainkan Russian Roulette. GuanHo! Yaoi!


" **Russian Roulette (Playing with Fire)"**

 **GuanHo! Yaoi!**

 **Based on Red Velvet – RR; BLACKPINK – PWF**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 0 – Prologue]**

 **.**

" **I'm just playing your own game with you."**

 **Happy read!**

Tatapan tajam mengintimidasi dari bawah bulu mata lentiknya jatuh tepat pada tatapan terluka pemuda manis berpakaian berantakan di depannya.

"Lelaki brengsek. Bodohnya aku termakan oleh rayuan dan pesonamu."

Tawa angkuh mengalun–terdengar menjijikkan di telinga pemuda itu. "Kau memang bodoh. Kalau kau menggunakan otakmu itu, kau tak akan berakhir dibawahku. Mendesahkan namaku dengan nikmat. Memintaku memuaskanmu." Seulas senyum mengejek terulas apik disana.

Tatapannya lurus menatap mata berkaca-kaca di depannya. "Kau hanyalah salah satu boneka baruku. Tidak usah bersikap seakan kau hal penting untukku." Tambahnya.

Dua kalimat itu telak menamparnya. Membuat hatinya sakit serasa ditusuk. Airmata pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"...kau.. tunggu pembalasan atas semua kelakuanmu.."

Itu kalimat terakhir dari si pemuda manis sebelum pergi menjauh. Bahunya bergetar, kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya.

Tak sedikitpun rasa bersalah atau penyesalan terselip dalam hati Guanlin. Ia hanya memandang datar tanpa minat punggung itu.

"Karma itu tidak ada, sayang. Tetapi yang nyata itu hukum sebab-akibat."

.

Ketenangan; satu-satunya hal yang Seonho butuhkan saat ini. Ia sudah akan menjumpainya sebelum seseorang datang ke depannya dengan penampilan menyedihkan; dan ia mengasihani dirinya yang terlalu baik.

Karena sang pengganggu yang menghampirinya adalah musuhnya.

"Masalah apa yang menimpamu hingga kau datang mencariku?" tanya Seonho langsung. Tidak merubah gaya bicaranya meski terselip kekhawatiran disana.

Pemuda itu–Jihoon–terisak. Bibirnya bergetar, "Guanlin ternyata memanfaatkanku saja." Ujarnya.

Seonho tidak terkejut, karena hal ini sudah ia prediksikan. Itulah kenapa ia menolak menjalin hubungan asmara; mereka merepotkan. Tetapi sekarang ia harus menghadapi orang yang menjadi korban–'manisnya'–percintaan.

"Itu masalahmu. Terima semua akibat dari kebodohanmu."

Terdengar kasar mungkin, tetapi Seonho tidak bisa berpura-pura baik dengan berujar manis sok peduli. Munafik bukanlah sifatnya.

"Jangan mengharapkan bantuan dariku, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu; tepatnya kita tidak sedekat itu sampai harus membantu sama lain dalam urusan seperti ini. Kau datang ke orang yang salah."

Jihoon terdiam. Respon Seonho menjelaskan semua; penolakan. Tentu saja, sejak kapan musuh akan menolong atau mengasihani musuhnya? Jihoon tersenyum miris. Tertawa getir. Kali kedua kebodohannya mempermalukan dirinya.

Helaan nafas kasar terhela dari bibir Seonho, mengawali kalimatnya. Matanya menatap mata berair Jihoon.

"Tetapi karena aku adalah seorang manusia yang masih memiliki hati nurani, aku bisa membantumu. Ralat, menenangkanmu."

Netra Jihoon membulat; percampuran antara kaget dan takjub. Berurai airmata, dengan senyum menyedihkan ia berlari memeluk Seonho erat. Meminta maaf; berterima kasih; serta bergumam beberapa hal lain.

Seonho mengernyit, merasa risih dengan pelukan Jihoon. Tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Tetapi ia pun tidak enak hati jika melepaskan pelukan Jihoon. Pada akhirnya, ia membalas pelukan itu dengan setengah terpaksa.

Entah apa yang akan ia hadapi ke depan nanti.

.

.

Bermain dengan api akan membuatmu terbakar. Bermain dengan cinta akan membuatmu terjerumus dalam permainanmu sendiri.

Tetapi tidak bagi Guanlin. Bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang adalah keahliannya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia terjerumus dalam permainannya sendiri.

Kendali ada dibawah tangannya. Sebagai seorang dominan, ia sungguh pintar membuat semua submisifnya tunduk.

Karena ketika seseorang menggunakan perasaannya, maka orang itu adalah sebuah boneka yang siap dimainkan sesuka hati oleh tuannya.

Guanlin menggunakan perasaan para submisif untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Menggunakan mereka beberapa saat lalu membuangnya. Siklusnya berjalan seperti itu.

Hingga sebuah kenyataan menampar Guanlin. Bahwa karma itu nyata dan selalu datang pada saat yang tepat.

Untuk pertama kali, ia terjerumus dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia tidak berada di bawah kendali, tetapi rasanya lebih menyakitkan.

Jatuh cinta memang mengerikan.

Semua masih terngiang dalam kepalanya. Dengan jelas. Terus menghantuinya.

Bagaimana lelaki itu mencium mesra sahabatnya; mendesah nikmat dibawah sahabatnya; menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya.

Itulah karma untuknya.

Bermain api akan membuatmu terbakar; sama halnya dengan cinta. Dan cinta itu seperti memainkan Russian Roulette.

 **-TBC-**

 **Wdyt about this? Pantaskah tulisan-bodoh ini diberikan cinta?**

 **Bukan penggemar WANNAONE; tapi GuanHo-OngNiel dan Seongwoo terlanjur memikat hati akoeh :3**

 **Jadi, salam kenal semua!**

 **[kamboja][20:37.22-07-17]**


End file.
